You're Girl?
by Aika-chii
Summary: Akhirnya jadilah Akatsuki membelikan kimono bagus untuk Dei -dan Konan tentunya- untuk festival nanti. Apa reakisi Akatsuki, terutama Sasori? Apa yang akan terjadi di festival? Chap 7 updet!
1. What the!

Khekhekhe…… Ini fic pertama aika-chii!!! ^^

Bangga sekali rasanyaaaaa….. ^^

Baca tidak baca yang penting bacaaaaa!!!!! ^^

Betewey, sori yah atas keanehan sikap author yg gaje gaje ja'yus!!! ^^

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto sensei… saya pinjem dulu yakh charanyaaaa!!! ^^

**oOo You're….. Girl??? oOo**

Story : aika-chii

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

**oOo Chap 1 oOo**

**oOo What the???!!! oOo**

Di gubuk nan jauh di mato (di mato,bukan di mata!!!), tinggalah 1 biji preman, 1 tumpukan koran bekas, 1 kakek-kakek keriput, 1 hiu galak, 1 ustadz sesat, 1 orang arab yang nyasar, 1 buah(?) flytrap kanibal, 1 butir penari ular, 1 anak baik, 1 boneka barbie, dan 1 ekor banci….. (author dihajar ma akatsuki -_-)

Hari ini hari Jum'at kliwon tanggal 13 bulan Januari tahun 20xx,….. Dimana pada malam harinya bakal banyak yang mengganggu… Terutama **Orochimaru sang penari ular** karena akan mengadakan konser dadakan di desa yg penduduknya cuma satu orang (???).

DAN suatu hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini bagi para Akatsukers, adalah….. Orochimaru masak!!! Katanya karena semangatnya akan mengadakan konser dia 'nekat' masak makan siang untuk para Akatsuki. Menunya adalah….. Sate pete, sambel kambing, jengkol goreng dan semur tahu.

And of course,… siapa yang mau makan makanan seperti yang disajikan Orochimaru itu??? Akatsukers pun sudah eneg duluan saat melihat hasil masakannya penari ular tersebut. Akhirnya para Akatsukers yang lain selain Oro-oro, mengikuti **Konan sang tumpukan koran bekas, **yaitu… Diet!!! Bagaimana nasib **Zetsu sang flytrap kanibal**??? Dia makan hasil tumbal ritual sesat dari **Hidan sang ustadz sesat**. Contoh makanannya adalah tikus, belalang, kutu(???), kuman(??!!),dan teman-temannya yang senasib, yang rasanya jauh lebih parah daripada makanan buatan Oro.

Si **Itachi sang kakek2 keriput** dan sohib karibnye **Kisame sang hiu galak**, belum makan karena belum pulang dari misi mereka yaitu nyewain payung… Karena akhir-akhir ini musim hujan, jadi inilah pekerjaan mereka. **Tobi sang anak baik** berniat mau makan, tapi makanannya tidak bisa masuk ke mulutnya,karena topeng lollipopnya itu….. Kenapa ga dicopot dulu topengnya?

Tobi : "Tidak bisa!!! Nanti pada pingsan ngeliat wajah tobi yang imut!!! Tobi kan anak baik!!!"

Untuk rentenir kita,**Kakuzu sang orang utan**, eh **orang arab nyasar**, tidak makan pun bukan suatu masalah besar baginya. Asalkan ada.....

Kakuzu : "UANG"

**Pein sang preman** lupa makan saking seriusnya mengelap pierchingnya satu-persatu dari tadi habis sholat subuh (??!!) sampai sekarang, pakai air wangi 7 rupa…. Kalau **Sasori si boneka barbie**, tidak makan juga tidak apa-apa, dia kan boneka. Lagipula kalau dia lagi main boneka barbie diganguin bisa tumpul masalahnya (???). Sedangkan si **Deidara sang banci** masih tidur-tidur juga sampai siang bolong begini seperti sleeping 'beauty', eh 'banci'.

Jam 13.59 Deidara bangun dari tidurnya. Dia masih memakai baju putih panjang kebawah seperti layaknya kunti dan rambutnya terurai bebas mengarah kedepan. Dia menuju ruang makan.

Deidara : "Un… Lapar un….."

Dia pun menyambar sate pete dan sambel kambing di meja. Tanpa tengok kanan kiri seperti orang mau nyeberang jalan, makanan tersebut masuk ke mulutnya.

Deidara : "Kok rasanya ada yg kebalik, ya, un???" Dei-dei engga 'ngeh'

Setelah sadar…..

Deidara : "Uwaaaaaah!!!!!! Makanan apah ini un!!!!! Pasti yang masak Oro-oro!!!!! Iiikh!!!!!" Dei-dei pun membuang semua makanan di meja.

Dia pun beranjak pergi kekamar mandi, Niatnya mau mandi, bukan untuk lari pagi pastinya. Saat dia bercermin di wastafel….

Deidara : "Lho kok, wajahku tambah imut, ya un??? Baguslah kalo begitu un!!! Ternyata tidur itu memang menyehatkan un!!!"

Dia membuka bajunya. Merasa aneh pada dada dan badan-nya.

Deidara : "Lho kok aku jadi langsing gini, un??? Dadaku juga jadi kayak Farah Quinn (sori author ga tau cara nulisnya!!!) gini sih un???!!! Ah 'itu'ku un!!!!!!!"

Dei-dei pun segera membuka celananya

Deidara : "Th…Ti…Tiii….... TIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!"

Siang itu di penuhi dengan suara teriakan dari arah kamar mandi.

Akatsukers (-dei) : "????? What the……"

**oOo Chap 1 End oOo**

Heh, bagaimana??? Aneh,yaaaa???

Riviuw yakh!!! Flame n saran juga diterima, karena saya masih junior di sini, jadi ga tau banyak, n banyak salah, maaf, yahhhh.. ^^

Hanya satu klik di bawah ini!!!

Arigato gozaimasu!!! ^^


	2. Help Me!

Kyaaa!!! Syukurlaaaaah!!!! Ada juga yang baca and riview!!! ^^

Kak Ao-Mido, thanks yah dah mau jadi orang pertama yang nge-riview!!! ^^

And untuk kakak yang lainnya, makasih atas kritik dan sarannya ^^ aku masih baru di sini jadi engga tau apa-apa. ^^

Yap!!! Lanjooooooooth!!!! ^^

O iya,waktu itu di chap 1, si Dei-dei teriak,"Th…tiii…tiiiiidaaaaaak!!!"Entah mengapa kok kepotong, yah??? ^^

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto sensei… Saya pinjem dulu yakh charanyaaaa!!! ^^

**oOo You're….. Girl??? oOo**

Story : aika-chii

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

**oOo Chap 2 oOo**

**oOo Help Me!!! oOo**

Malam yang sunyi hari ini, kecuali di desa tetangga karena adanya Orochimaru yang mengadakan konser dangdut dadakan, yang nonton Oro pun hanya seekor jangkrik yg bahkan tidak meng-kriiiik.

Di ruang keluarga akatsuki yang sangat sempit, semua bingung melihat pengakuan Dei-dei.

"Gimana rasanya jadi cewek,Dei??? Enak ga??" Tanya Pein dengan tampang mesum. Dalam sekejap, dia tepar dibungkus kertas sama Konan. "Asyiiiik!!! Berarti sekarang cewek-nya ga cuma aku sendiri dong!!!!" Teriaknya senang sambil lompat-lompat meluk Dei-dei. _" Sekarang kan udah ga apa-apa meluk Dei-dei!! Dei-dei kan cewek!!!"_ pikirnya. "Emmmm….. Biasa aja sih,un…." Jawab Dei-dei dengan muka blushing. Masih merasa aneh dengan tubuh barunya itu.

"Mana sih makanannya??? Sini mau ku coba!!!" Teriak Itachi. _"Mungkin dengan makan itu keriputku pun mungkin akan berkurang!!!_" pikirnya sambil memasang senyum nan lebar. "Dasar kakek-kakek tua!!!" Ejek Kisame yang sudah tahu maksud Itachi. "Bukannya sudah di buang semua sama Dei-senpai??? Tobi kan anak baik, jadi tahu!!!" Sahut anak muda (?) yang memakai topeng ala Domestos Nomos. "Tahu?? Aku lebih suka tempe." Jawab Hidan yang cuma ngedengerin kata terakhir yang diucapkan Tobi. "Daripada itu semua, aku lebih milih….." "UANG!!!" teriak Akatsukers bersamaan kearah Kakuzu yang masih ngitungin duit hasil misi Itachi dan Kisame (baca chap1!!!).

Zetsu diam saja melihat para Akatsukers ribut masing-masing. "Bagaimana nih, Saso??? Partnermu sekarang cewek,lho!" Tanya Zetsu Item. "Biasanya cewek kan suka ribet. Manja banget deh. Apalagi kalau nanti Dei-dei ketularan Konan." Tanya Zetsu Putih. Sasori tetap terdiam saja. Dia duduk di sofa rombeng dan satu-satunya sofa di markas Akatsuki itu. Dari tadi dia melihat Dei-dei yang sekarang sudah berubah gender dari cowok, jadi cewek yang super duper manis.

"Saso??" Tanya Zetsu Putih. Sasori tetap tidak menjawab. Matanya hanya terpaku pada Deidara_. "Itu namanya jatuh cinta"_ Zetsu Item memberi tahu Zetsu Putih. "_Kita jailin,yuk_!!!" Ajak Zetsu Putih. "_Ng!!"_.

"Dei-dei!!!" Teriak Zetsu Merah-Putih, eh… Item-Putih!!! (memangnya bendera Indonesia?!) "Un?? Ada apa un??" "Coba kemari!!!" Jawab Zetsu Item. "Eh, iya, un!!". Dei-dei pun menghampiri Sasori dan Zetsu. "Zetsu!!! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!!" Teriak Sasori pada Zetsu yang sudah tahu maksud flytrap itu. "Ada apa,un???" Tanya Dei-dei dengan senyum malaikat. Zetsu sih biasa-biasa saja. Tapi hati Sasori sudah klepek-klepek kayak ikan yang baru dipancing. Muka Sasori sekarang semerah muka Copet, eh, Cepot!!! Zetsu ketawa kecil, ngakak dalam hati, ngeliatin tingkah Sasori yang gelagapan.

_"Bener,kan?? liat tuh mukanya Saso!!"_ kata Zetsu pada dirinya sendiri. Pandangan Dei-dei sekarang mengarah pada Sasori. "Heh?? Sasori no Danna sakit,un??? Mukamu kok jadi kayak tomat begitu,un!! Demam,ya,un???" Tanya Deidara pada Danna-nya dengan kekhawatiran yang sejuta arti (ceilah…..)(author ditendang Dei-dei). _"Perasaan aku ke Dei-dei kok jadi kayak beginih sih!!!!"_ Tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba tangan Dei-dei udah di jidatnya si Saso. "Un??? panas sekali un??? Bisa-bisa kita bisa rebus air di atas kepala Sasori no Danna,un!!!".

Asap pun mengepul dari kepala Sasori. Tiba-tiba Sasori pingsan. "Eh??!! Danna,un!!!". _"Hepi gue…" _Batin Sasori dalam hati. Akatsukers yang lain hanya melihat saja. Kecuali Kakuzu yang mata-nya hanya mengarah ke duit yang dipengangnya. "_Sebenarnya siapa sih, yang harus ditolongin??? Dei-dei atau Saso???" _batin para Akatsukers.

**oOo Chap 2 End oOo**

He??? Aneh, ya??? ^^

Sudah kucoba kritik dan sarannya!!! ^^

Chap 1 udah ku edit, kok!!! ^^

Tunggu update selanjutnya,ya!!! ^^

Yosh!!! Riview, minna-san!!! ^^

Arigato Gozaimasu!!! ^^


	3. My First Mission With Her

Uwaaaaaah!!! Aika-chii lagi banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini!!! ^^

Jadi, Aika-chii dengan segenap hati, (ceilah) mengucapkan minal aidzin wal fa…..

Eh??? ^^ Ano,… salah, ya?  
MA-AAAAAAAAF!!! Maaf atas keterlambatan updet-nya ~~~ ^^"

Yaph!! Happy reading, minna-san!!! ^^

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto sensei… Saya pinjem dulu yakh charanyaaaa!!! ^^

**oOo You're….. Girl??? oOo**

Story : aika-chii

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

**oOo Chap 3 oOo**

**oOo My First Mission With Her oOo**

**Sasori POV On**

Pagi hari yang sunyi. Semalaman aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur walaupun hanya satu menit pun. Sinar matahari yang masuk dari cela-cela jendela mendorongku untuk keluar dari kamar meninggalkan sang gadis. Dia masih tidur terlelap seperti biasanya. Hanya satu hal yang berbeda, waktu itu dia masih seorang lelaki, sekarang dia adalah seorang wanita.

**Sasori POV Off**

Tiba-tiba suara cempreng plus logat jawa plus toa masjid memecahkan momen indah tersebut.

"EHEM,EHEM, -tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing- ASSALAMUALAIKUM, BAPAK-BAPAK, IBU-IBU, SEMUA YANG ADA DISINI!!! MARI KITA BERGOYANG DI PAGI HARI!!!" Teriak sebiji ular lengkap dengan kostum penari ular yang sangat tidak cocok dengannya. Kulitnya putih bersih, mungkin baru saja dicuci dengan bayclin,wajahnya sepertinya ketebelan bedak, serta wajahnya yang abstrak seperti itu. Rambutnya hitam panjang 'Sanselk'. Orang ini sudah di izinkan untuk duduk di pohon pada malam hari, karena sudah memenuhi syarat yang ditentukan (??!!).

JEDERRRR, DUAR, BRAK, BRUK, DOENG, TOENG!!!

Dalam sekejap, penari ular tersebut tepar dibungkus kertas. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini, HAAAAH???!!!" Teriak sang ketua kelompok. "Mamaph!! Mahaphah hahuhh!!!" ("Maap!!! Maapkan aku!!!") "Ngomong apa sih??!! Mah-muh-mah-mih, naon??!!" Pada akhirnya, Hidan juga ikut marah-marah. "Gara-gara lu tau ga??!! Gua jadi ga jadi kencan ma ustadzah nan cantik!!!!! Sialan lu!!!" lanjutnya. "Ck, padahal CuMi." "Lu sendiri mimpi ketemu Sasuke, otouto-mu yang 't-e-r-s-a-y-a-n-g', kan?" Balas Kisame pada Itachi yang juga baru saja keluar kamar. Kisame pun langsung ditendangnya dan mendarat tepat 0,99 cm di sebelah pintu kamar Tobi, sayang sekali, tidak gol pemirsa!!! (???) Secara spontan Tobi pun membuka pintu kamar. Dan, sadisnya, p[intu tersebut tepat menggencet Kisame yang pada akhirnya berciuman dengan tembok. "Apa sih??? Kok ribut banget…. Tobi kan ngantuk….."

BRAK

Tiba-tiba manusia (?) dengan cadar mendobrak pintu kamar Tobi yang masih terbuka, pada akhirnya Kisame pun mengawali hari dengan sengsara. "Tobi,… Ayo, bayar utang-utangmu sekarang!!!!! Lu punya hutang beli lollipop 'Milkamu' 500 rupiah, beli susu 'Uletmilk' 1500 rupiah!!! Jadi totalnya 5000 rupiah plus ongkos pengiriman!!! Ayo cepat!!!" "Maafkan saya, pak,… Saya belum punya cukup uang…. uang yang saya punya hanya cukup untuk makan satu hari, pak…. Pekerjaan saya sebagai pemulung tidak mencukupi….." Entah mengapa mereka pun memulai melakukan drama yang ditulis Author untuk tugas Bahasa Indonesia.

Lalu seorang tanaman pun tumbuh di tengah-tengah mereka. "Apa sih….. udah tau kalo gue tuh tidur di dalem tanah, make rebut-ribut lagi!!!" "Ah, ini, Oro lagi ngamuk gara-gara kemarin konsernya gagal lagi…." Jawab Konan dengan santainya. "Oooh….." Akatsukers pun ber-Oh ria. Konan pun jadi salting gara-gara minterin yang lain.

Pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 'SasoDei' pun terbuka. Semuanya pun memandang kearah pria berambut merah tersebut. "He??? Gimana nih, tidur ama Dei-dei??? Enak???" Ejek Pein dengan nada sedikit mengejek (???). Sasori tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk sambil mengarah ke kamar mandi. Anggota Akatsuki pun saling memandang satu sama lain. "Baik, kami anggap itu sebagai 'iya'." Lanjut Itachi. "Oh, iye, woi, Saso!!! nanti kalo lu udah mandi ama sarapan, ke gue, ya!!! Ada misi buat lo!!!" Teriak Pein kearah pria berambut merah itu. "Iya." Sasori hanya dapat menjawab dengan lemas gara-gara tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

oOo

"Ada misi apa?" Sasori pun menghadap pria ber-pierching yang menunggunya di bawah pohon beringin. "Kucing kesayangan Konan-ku-sayang hilang, lo musti cari tuh kucing ampe ketemu bareng partner lo!!! Kalo dalam 36 jam ga ketemu, baru balik kesini. Katanya si Tobi sih, dia liat tuh kucing jalan kearah hutan bunga sakura. Jalankan!!!"

Suasana pun jadi hening. Pein pergi dari lokasi tersebut karena takut ada sesuatu yang 'muncul'. Daun pohon pun berguguran. "Part…. Ner???". Daun yang berguguran pun membuat suasanan menjadi lebih dramatis. "Itu artinya…… Dei….. Deidara???"

**oOo Chap 3 End oOo**

Wueh??? Kali ini Gaje banget, ya??? ^^

Maafkan atas keterlambatan update-nya ^^

Akhir-akhir ini banyak guru menyebalkan yang ngasih tugas numpuk!!! ^^

Tapi dijamin Chap 4 nanti hubungan Sasori ma Dei-dei makin romantis ^^

Hahaha!!! Sabar,ya Saso!!! ^^

Review-nya, ya minna-san??? ^^

Arigato Gozaimasu!!! ^^


	4. In the Middle of Sakura Blizzard

Assalamualaikum….. Atuk! Tuk,Atuk!!! ^^

Batuk??? Dikomix aja… ^^

*siiiing*

*BLETAK*

Maafkan atas kegajean saya yang sudah melampaui stadium akut 4… ^^

Baik, pertama-tama saya selaku author nan aneh disini, ingin memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena…. ^^

LEMOT UPDET!!! ^^

Huaaaaaa!!! Maafkan Aika-chii!!! Hueeee……. ^^

Aika-chii ini kebanyakan tugas sekolah!!! ^^

Jadi, maafkan Aika-chii dan baca adegan SasoDei yang semeriwiiing-prikitew ini, ya!!! ^^

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto sensei… Saya pinjem dulu yakh charanyaaaa!!! ^^

**oOo You're….. Girl??? oOo**

Story : Aika-chii

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

**oOo Chap 4 oOo**

**oOo In the Middle of Sakura Blizzard oOo**

"KoPein!!! KoPein!!! Dimana kau?! Un!!" Teriak seorang pria, eh bences, eh gadis! Berambut kuning panjang, memakai jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah. Dia sedang mencari kucing kesayangan Konan yang kesayangan Pein, bernama KoPein. Sementara itu, disampingnya terlihat seorang pria sungguhan, walaupun sebenarnya boneka, berambut merah, dan memakai jubah yang sama, sedang melihat sekeliling. Melihat-lihat apa kucing bernama KoPein itu muncul disekitar mereka. Karena dia tahu, KoPein pasti tidak akan menjawab seruan gadis tersebut dan bilang, 'Aku disini'.

"Uuung, Sasori no Danna, dimana ya, kucing itu, un… Kita sudah berkeliling selama 3 jam, tapi kok ga' ketemu juga, un…."

"Ya, ga tau! Maka karena kucing ntu ilang, kita disuruh cari,kan?!" Jawab pria berambut merah itu kepada partnernya Deidara.

Lalu mereka kembali melangkah. Sasori mempercepat langkahnya, dan sekarang dia berada di depan Dei-dei. Lalu suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sepi. Tidak ada suara teriakan Dei-dei lagi. Dia yang heran pun menoleh kebelakang. Didapatinya Dei-dei yang sudah hilang.

"Lho, Dei-dei? Lo dimana?!" Sasori pun celingak celinguk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Deidara!!! Where are you!!!" Teriakan Sasori pun meledak. Tapi lebih dahsyat daripada ledakan bomnya Dei-dei. Kali ini baginya misi pun berubah. Dari mencari kucing, jadi nyari banci, eh salah, gadis! Dia kebingungan, padahal tadi KoPein baru saja lewat didepannya, berjalan dengan santai. Tapi dia tidak memperhatikan, malah sibuk mencari Deidara.

"Khukhukhukhu." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaje dari belakangnya. Dia merinding. Bulu kuduknya menaik. Dia menebak-nebak suara 'sesuatu' itu. Orochimaru? Bukan, Oro lebih cempreng lagi. Kururu? Sering nonton Segeant Keroro sih! Tapi kalo bener begimana? Dengan penuh keberanian, dia menoleh kebelakang, daaaaaaaan…….

Sayang sekali, tidak gol pemirsa!!! *buakh* Baik, kembali ke fic benerannya….

Bola matanya terpaku. Ditatapinya seekor kucing aneh. Berbulu loreng-loreng kayak Zetsu, tapi ini lorengnya pink-ungu. Kucing itu memiliki senyuman lebar. Tertawa gaje sambil duduk 'ngegelosor' di dahan pohon. Tapi yang disayangkan, kucing itu bukanlah KoPein. Sasori pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"P-per-misi, si-si-siapa, a-an-anda? A-apa an-da tau d-di-m-mana te-m-man say-a be-bera-da?" Tanyanya ala Azis Gagap.

"Khukhukhukhu… Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, karena kejujuran hanyalah tugasku, aku mengatakan hal jujur, dan jika kau berbohong, kau akan tersesat selamanya. Aku tahu yang kau tidak tahu, dan aku tahu yang kau tahu." Jawab kucing itu.

"Kau, jangan-jangan…. Chesire Cat!!! Tokoh dari Alice in Wonderland yang sering ditonton Hidan!" Triak Sasori histeris, baca : lebay.

"Aku hanya akan memberi tahukan hal sesungguhnya. Kau tidak akan menemukan gadis itu sampai kau tahu tempat berharga dirimu dan dirinya…. Khukhukhukhu….." Lanjut kucing itu. Ekornya menghilang. lalu dilanjutkan dengan tubuh gendutnya, dan mukanya. Yang tersisa hanyalah giginya yang putih bersih. Sasori merinding melihat kenampakan tersebut. Giginya memutar arah 90 derajat sehingga membentuk bulan sabit.

"Ingat… Dirimu dan dirinya… Khukhukhukhu….." Lalu kucing itu menghilang seutuhnya. Setelah kejadian itu suasana menjadi sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemuruh angin yang bercampur dengan bunga sakura. Air mata pun menetes dari matanya. Dia memulai ancang-ancang lomba lari. 3,2,1….. Maju!!!

"Maaaaamiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Chiiiiiiiiiyooooooooooo-Baaaaaaaaaa-Saaaaaaaaammmmmmaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wuuuuuuuuush!!! Dia pun lari lebih cepat daripada yang tercantum pada buku rekor MURI!!! Entah kemanakah ia larinya, tapi dia tetap berlari menjauh.

oOo

Setelah 15 kali memutari hutan (Ps. hutan ini berbentuk lingkaran, yang berada ditengah dua gunung yang membatasi antara markas Akatsuki dan dunia luar o.O), dia merasa lelah dan berhenti di danau tengah-tengah hutan. Deidara melihat jam mainan di tangan kirinya.

"Hh…. Sudah jam 7 malam…. Merinding rasanya." Malam ini bulan purnama. Di dalam hatinya dia berharap agar Deidara juga ada disitu bersamanya. Dia pun melihat sekelilingnya. Terdengar suara Deidara dari seberang danau.

"Sasori no Danna, un!!! Tadi aku dapat sms dari Pein, un!!! Katanya tuh kucing dah balik ke markas,un!!!" Melihat wajah sang gadis, Muncul tangis bahagia plus senyum gaje di wajah Sasori. Dia pun berlari slow motion kearah Deidara. Deidara masih bingung terhadap sikap Danna-nya itu. Padahal tadi dia pergi sebentar untuk ke toilet. Ga sebegitunya kali, piker Dei-dei. (Dasar! kasian tau si Saso! Elu sih! Ke toilet ga make bilang-bilang! *mulut author disumpelin bom*)

Jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tiba-tiba datanglah badai sakura. Sekarang mereka sudah bersampingan. Suasana yang super romantis ini, bulan purnama plus badai bunga sakura yang indah, membuat jantung Sasori deg-deg-an.

"Indah sekali,un….. Ah, ada bunga sakura yang utuh, un!" Deidara berusaha mengambil bunga tersebut. Dengan kaki sedikit berjinjit, dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan bunga itu. Dia pun meloncat.

"Yes, un! Da…Wuaaa!" Dia pun terjatuh dan dengan sukses mendarat di pelukan Sasori. Wajah keduanya memerah. Baru kali ini Dei-dei memiliki perasaan pada seseorang, dan lagi, seseorang itu adalah partnernya. Dia pun melangkah membelakangi Sasori. Mukanya masih memerah semerah tomat busuk. Sambil mencium bunga yang tadi didapatkannya, dia tersenyum senang.

Sasori juga mukanya memerah. Tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk confess. Dari belakang, Deidara dipeluknya. Wajah keduanya sudah seperti Cepot. Deidara memberanikan diri bertanya walaupun dengan mode Azis Gagap.

"Sa…Sasori no Danna a... ada apa, un?" Sasori hanya diam. Deidara deg-deg-an.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Danna lagi…." Deidara menelah ludahnya.

"Sasori, un???" Sasori pun melepaskan pelukannya, dan mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Deidara….. Aku suka kamu."

Suasana menjadi hening. Bunga sakura yang berguguran membuat wajah Deidara terlihat samar-samar.

"Sasori…… Aku…….."

**oOo Chapter 4 End oOo**

Huahahahahahaha!!! ^^

Rasakan perasaan heran itu!!! ^^

Mau tebak apa yang dikatakan Dei-dei? ^^

Ketik : REG (spasi) nama kamu (spasi) jawabanmu ^^

Kirim ke kotak hijau dibawah ini…. (repiuw) ^^

Tenang saja, Author satu ini suka bikin chapie ga panjang, agar pembaca keheranan…. (devilish mode ON) ^^ (bgimana caranya bisa tenang?!)

Arigato gozaimasu!!!

Wassalamualaikum!!!


	5. Dei Diary

Akhirnya saia kembali ~ ~ ~ ^^

Adakah yang kangen saia???? ^^

*kriik kriik kriik*

TT^TT

Sasori : "Darimana saja kau author nan sinting?!!! Gimana akhirnya nasib guw??!!"

Aika-chii : "Tenang ajah, gw bakal bikin hidup lo lebih menderita dari hidup gw!!! ^^"

Sasori : "Lama-lama nih orang saraph gw kugutsu-in juga nih……"

Aika-chii : *ngibrit dengan kecepatan berlari yang bahkan melebihi Eyeshield 21*

Dei-dei : "Un! Kita mulai aja ya, un!!!"

Sasori : "D… Deidara……"

Dei-dei : "Un? Sapa sih? Sok kenal banget deh lo, un!"

Sasori : TT^TT

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto sensei… Saya pinjem dulu yakh charanyaaaa!!! ^^

**oOo You're….. Girl??? oOo**

Story : Aika-chii

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

**oOo Chap 5 oOo**

**oOo Dei Diary oOo**

**Sasori POV on**

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah ventilasi yang bahkan hanya satu dikamarku itu membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku. Sudah sehari semenjak aku mengatakan 'itu'. Wajahnya masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku, sampai masuk ke dalam mimpiku. Aku beranjak keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah. Waktu itu masih ada dua tempat tidur di kamar ini (walaupun posisinya juga dempet-dempetan), tapi sekarang hanya ada satu, dan itupun hanyalah kasur yang diletakan di lantai. Kubuka pintu kamarku yang sudah lapuk. Ketika ku menatap pemandangan ruang tengah yang bekitu kecil serta berantakan. Ada tongkat-tongkat lollipop bekas Tobi, koran-koran bekas Konan, majalah –piiiip- Pein yang berserakan dimana-mana, aksesoris ular Orochimaru, krim anti keriput Itachi yang tumpah (?), bidak catur yang kemana-mana bekas Zetsu (item-putih), bon utang Kakuzu, serta buku-buku tentang DJ milik Hidan. Yang rapi di pojokan hanyalah Ngatiyem (kekasih ikan koi-nya Kisame) yang asyik berenang pagi (?).

* * *

Sebentar, pemirsa sekalian, kita hadirkan sekilas info. Hal-hal yang baru dikatakan Sasori tadi menunjukan bahawa sesungguhnya markas Akatsuki itu benar-benar naas. Dikarenakan ketuanya yang bokep dan bendahara atau bisa kita bilang rentenir yang tidak pandai mengatur masalah keuangan!!! *author ditabok sama… dah tau, kan??*

* * *

Tepat didepan kamarku ada kamar Konan, dimana gadis yang dulunya tidur bersamaku (WHAT??!!) pindah ke kamar Konan yang tepat berada di depanku. Tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka. Munculah gadis dengan rambut kuning panjang, bodi bagus, serta baju putih ala kunti favoritnya. Kepala gadis itu yang semula menunduk perlahan pun mengangkat. Lalu kami saling bertatapan. Mata birunya yang indah itu menatapku dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa menit kami terpaku, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**Sasori POV off **

"Woi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." sapa Pein sang raja bokep kepada para budak, maksudnya anggotanya.

"Iya, kami juga. Ayo cepetan buru Dei-senpai sedang mencuci baju di kali dan Saso-senpai sedang memotong rumput di gunung (?)" teriak Tobi sehingga seisi markas pun berkumpul. Mereka berkumpul melingkar layaknya anak SD yang mau main kotak pos. Dasar masa kecil kurang bahagia, saat besar kurang biaya (bener, kan?).

"By the way, anyway bus way, why they (SasoDei) act so strange???" Sang ular unjuk bicara (?) dengan bahasa Inggris plus logat Jawa medok'e. "Ngapain lagi make bahasa ga jelas segala?! Lu tahu penyebabnya!!! Yang bikin tuh makanan ancur sehingga Deidara jadi kayak cewe sapa??!!" Lawan Hidan yang masih megang tasbih, berdoa agar SasoDei balik. "Bagaimana kalau kita traktir mereka berdua date di resto yang romantis?" Usul si muka belang, Zetsu. "Ga ada uang." Jelas Kakuzu, jelas singkat dan padat. "Kenapa ga kita suruh mereka ke hutan lagi?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada yang datar. Kisame menjawab, "Nanti ada penampakan kucing lagi…". "Kita kasih mereka lollipop saja!!!" Teriak Tobi, sehingga Akatsukers pun sweatdrop. "Kita lupakan usul yang itu!!!"

"Ah, aku ada ide…" Sahut Konan. Konan pun meninggalkan lingkaran dan berlari kearah kamarnya. Diambilnya buku bewarna pink dengan tulisan 'Dei Diary' disampulnya. "He? Buku apa itu Konan?" tanya Pein sebagai leader ketika Konan kembali memasuki lingkaran. "Ah, waktu itu, tepat dihari Dei-dei jadi cewek, aku memberi buku ini ke Dei-dei soalnya aku kebanyakan stok kertas. Lalu kulihat dia menulis ini disampulnya." "Tobi anak baik mau baca isinya apah!" Tobi merebut buku tersebut. "TOBI, berikan kepadaku!" Pein pun membuka lembar pertamanya. "A… Aku ga lulus SD….." Akunya. "Sudahlah biar aku yang baca…." Sekarang buku itu ada ditangan Itachi. Semua Akatsuki pun mendengarkan apa yang dibacakan Itachi dengan baik. Halaman pertama…..

_XX-M-YYYY, un._

_Dei Diary, un._

_Ini hari pertamaku sebagai cewek, un!_

_Ini juga hari pertamaku merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh pada Sasori no Danna, un!_

_Apa ini rasanya jadi cewe, un?_

_Merasa aneh pada partnernya selama ini, un?_

_Padahal ke anggota lain aku tidak punya perasaan seperti ini, un?_

"Ini sih namanya….." Pein sebagai imam, "CINTA!!!" Teriak para Akatsuki, bahkan semuanya, termasuk Kakuzu yang kalem, dan Itachi yang udah bangkotan. Suara 'cinta' ini terdengar sampai kali dan gunung. (SasoDei) "???". "Okeh, lanjut!!!" Kisame unjuk rasa (?).

_XC-M-YYYY, un._

_Dei Diary, un._

_Hari ini aku dan partnerku mencari KoPein, un._

_Tapi di tengah jalan, Sasori no Danna hilang, un!_

_Untungnya aku bawa telepon dari rumah, un. Syukurlah kabelnya panjang sekali, un._

_Lalu, ketua menelpon dari telpon umum, un!_

_Jadi aku cari Sasori no Danna, un._

_Kami pun bertemu di danau ,un!_

_Lalu ditengah badai sakura,…. dia, un……_

_MENYATAKAN CINTA, UN!!!_

_Tapi aku langsung lari ke markas meninggalkannya, un…_

_Bodohnya aku, un…_

_Oh, iya, hari ini aku tidur diruang tengah saja, un!_

"AAA…AAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Teriak para anggota Akatsuki. Kali ini suara mereka bahkan terdengar jauh sampai Konohagakure.

Sementara itu di Konoha…

"SUARA APA ITU??!! Pikiranku jadi buyar, kan??!!" Teriak Tsunade. "Ng… Kak Tsunade, memangnya memikirkan apa?" Tanya Shizune (bangkit dari kubur?!) dengn lembut. "Acara istimewa Konoha!!! D-Time!!! A.k.a Date Time!!! Jadi pada saat festifal nanti, aku akan nyomblangin beberapa pasangan muda baru disini, tentunya orang-orang dari Suna akan datang juga, jadi, tentu acara ini akan ramai!!!" Ucapnya beremangat. "Date Time apa Death Time?" Gumam Shizune di benaknya.

Back to markas…

"AH! Ini siiiih…..!!!!" Para anggota rebut sendiri. Ada yang lempar-lempar pierching, lempar-lempar kertas, lempar-lempar lollipop, siram-siraman air, menularkan keriput, mengamankan uang, berzikir 1 menit 1 detik, nari ular, gali-gali tanah, dan hal-hal konyol lainnya. "Tu…tunggu dulu, kita baca halaman selanjutnya!!!" Ajak Hidan dengan penuh semangat.

_XV-M-YYYY, un..._

_Dei Diary, un…_

_Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa menatap wajah Sasori no Danna, un…_

_Apa karena kemarin malam, un?_

_Saat mendengar suaranya saja, jantungku mau copot, un…_

_Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan, un?_

_Hatiku serasa mau hancur, un…_

"KASIHANN….." Ucap para anggota Akatsuki secara serempak. Ternyata mereka saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain walaupun dengan cara yang salah. "Uah, baru segini doang. Konan tolong kembalikan ini ketempat semula." Itachi memberika buku diary itu ke Konan. "Iya, kek." Konan pun sekali lagi meninggalkan lingkaran itu.

"Hmmm. Singkatnya mereka sama-sama suka." Sahut Zetsu memulai pembicaraan. "Tapi bagaimana caranya menyatukan mereka?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan Kakuzu ini membuat seluruh anggota bingung.

Tiba-tiba……

**TING-TONG**

**oOo Chapter 5 End oOo**

Khekhekhe….. ^^

Kali ini agak panjang dikiiiit….. ^^

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca…. ^^

Ada yang tahu bunyi TING-TONG itu apa?

Jika menurutmu itu bel pintu, siapa yang datang?

Jika menurutmu itu bunyi otak seseorang (?) yang mendapatkan ide, siapa dan apa ide itu???

Jawab di ripiu, yaaah…. ^^

Arigato Gozaimasu ^^


	6. The Plan

hola... berjumpa lagi dengan saia si athor yg suka lemot updet.... *plak*

siapah yang kangen saya ancung tangaaaan!!!

*kriik kriik kriik* (pundung dipojokan sambil bawa-bawa kompu)

chap ini merupakan ucapan selamat untuk Sayurii Dei-chan atas kedatangan kompu-chan!! *dah lewat jauh ge'*

dan untuk para pembaca yg setia menemaniiii!!!

oof!!! selamat membaca!!!

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto sensei… Saya pinjem dulu yakh charanyaaaa!!! ^^

**oOo You're….. Girl??? oOo**

Story : Aika-chii

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

**oOo Chap 6 oOo**

**oOo The Plan oOo**

**TING TONG**

"Ne? Bunyi paan ntu??" Pein menatap para bab—maksud—anggota organisasi penjahat kelas S, atau bisa dibilang, 'S'emut *plak* yang dipresideninya.

**TING TONG**

"Lagi? Woi!!! Bunyi siapa(?) tuh??!!!" komen Hidan. "Bunyi siapa???!!!! Lu pikir gw buang angin apaah??!!!" teriak Kisame, dan membuat semua anggota melirik padanya.

**TING TONG**

"Mmm... Pein-kun (ceilah), sepertinya ada tamu..." "Apa Konan-ku-cayang? Tamu? Tamu paan?" "Ya, Tobi anak baik ga tau, leader-sama! Sebaiknya dilihat dulu!" Usul Tobi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Zetsu yang malang nasibnya. "Zet, lu liat gih sapa yang dateng!" Perintah Pein dengan nada berwibawa (alah). Dengan langkah 5L aka Lemas-Letih-Lesu-Lunglai-Lapar, dia berjalan menuju pintu yang entah ada atau tidak. Sementara Akatsuki lain sedang berpikir keras tentang SasoDei, mari kita intip kembar Jawa yang nemuin tamu (?).

**TING TONG**

"Iyo, siopo iki??" Tanya Zetsu lewat pintu (?) dengan medok Jawa-nya. "Ealah, Agus iki!!!" jawab orang yang ada dibalik pintu. "Perasaan di dunia Narita ga ada yang namanya Agus, deh?" tanya Zetsu putih kepada yang item "Tukang pos kali?" Zetsu pun membuka daun pintu, yang kenyataannya memang terbuat dari daun. Dan saudara-saudara, gooool!!! Bukan ding. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan gubuk reyot tersebut, kecuali Zetsu dan... Sepucuk surat. "Mana sih yang namanya Agus?" Tanya Zetsu item ke yang putih. "Entahlah" Jawab si putih. Disadarinya dia menginjak sesuatu. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dan mengambil benda yang diinjaknya itu. "Ini Agus?! Wow!!" Teriak Zetsu item "Bukan dodol!!! Ini namanya surat!" si putih minterin si item. "Oh, yasud, balik ke leader!" Zetsu pun membawa surat tersebut kedalam tanpa memperdulikan siapa Agus dan darimana asal bunyi 'TING TONG' sebelumnya.

Setelah para Akatsuker berpikir keras, sangat keras, bahkan terlalu keras sehingga mereka pingsan. "Leader, ada surat dari..." Zetsu terpotong ketika melihat para anggota pingsan. Lalu mereka segera dibangunkan oleh Zetsu dengan cara yang... Author tridak tahu. Pikirkan saja sendiri-sendiri. Setelah mereka bangun, Pein segera angkat bicara. "Ada apa Zet?" "Iki leader!!!" jawab Zetsu dengan medok Jawa'e, seraya memberikan surat ke leader-nya. "Hmm.. Biar kubaca..."

* * *

_Undangan untuk : Akatsuki_

_Dengan Hormat, kalian diundang ke 'Festival Bergaje Ria Konoha' yang ke-XXX._

_Tanggal S bulan K Tahun OFLP  
_

_Diharapkan membawa pasangan masing-masing (straight, yaoi, yuri, incest, atau yang lainnya)._

_Tertanda, Hokage ke-5_

_TSUNADE_

_

* * *

_

"HOREEEE!!!!!" suara teriakan kegembiraan memenuhi markas Akatsuki. Semua sedang bergembira, karena baru kali ini ikut yang namanya 'festival'. Secara selama ini mereka hanya konsentrasi mengumpulkan biji, eh, Biju. Sementara yang lain sedang bergembira, hanya Pein yang terlihat masih serius. Seakan khawatir pada kekasihnya, Konan bertanya, "Ada apa Pein-kun?" "Ah, tidak, hanya saja, sepertinya ini bisa digunakan..." jawab Pein dengan pose berpikir. "???" "Sini, Konan, kubisiki!!!" "///// *blushing*" "Pssst pssst" "NG!!! Ide bagus!!!". Melihat sang ketua dan kekasihnya yang sedang bermesraan, Tobi angkat bicara. "Leader-sama!!! Ada apa??". Merasa dipanggil, Pein menengok, "Ah, begini, aku ada ide untuk membuat SasoDei berbaikan kembali.".

Semua anggota yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, menatap Pein dengan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar. Padahal sayangnya hari ini Konan tidak menggoreng tahu (?). "Mmm... Pertama begini... Kakuzu, kita butuh uang untuk membeli yukata terbagus buat Dei..." Kakuzu melotot "Emmoh!!!" Semua men-death glare Kakuzu. "Ayolah, Kuz... Demi sahabat kita nan tercinta!!!" rujuk Hidan partnernya. "Asalkan kalian mau mengganti uangnya per-orang 5 kali lipat, bagaimana?" mendengar tawaran Kakuzu, semua menelan ludah. "Dengan terpakasa, aku setuju." Pein pun menerima tawaran Kakuzu. Masalah keuangan yang membuat semua orang pingsan tangis darah selesai. =_=

Setelah mereka membeli yukata, Deidara pulang dari kali dan Sasori pulang dari gunung, Author sedang tidak ada ide jadi harus menyingkat cerita. Malam harinya di kamar Konan dan Deidara...

"Hei, Deidara, kamu mau ikut festival nanti, kan?" tanya Konan pada Deidara yang sedang menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin. "Festival apa?" "Ah, iya, tadi kamu pulang telat sih ya,... Tsunade mengundang kita ke festival Konoha. Ikut bareng aku, ya??" Kata Konan sambil menyodorkan surat undangan ke Deidara. "Ng? Wajib membawa pasangan??? Tapi aku kan..." "Tenang saja! Kalau soal yukata, aku punya dua! Nih! Aku pakai yang motif kupu-kupu dan kamu yang bunga, ya!!!" Sambung Konan ceria sambil membuka lemari bajunya yang berisi yukata yang dibelinya tadi. "Ah, i... Iya." Jawab Deidara. Dalam hatinya dia merasa gundah karena tidak mempunyai pasangan untuk festival. Diam-diam, dia terlelap seraya bermimpi tentang Danna yang sekarang dijauhinya.

**oOo Chapter 6 End oOo**

ampuuuun!!!! aneh banget!!!! saya ga tau kenapa jadinya malah kaya gini!!! .

maafkanlah Aika-chii ini!!!

seperti apa festival nanti??

silahkan baca 1 tahun lagi!!!! *digeplak*

ngga atuh... be-can-da.... hehe

untuk Akatsu-gal, aku masih ma-de, nih... jadi bersabar ya kalian semua....

oiya, untuk yang pengen tahu penampilan FemDei-dei udah kugambar, kira-kira besok baru ku upload k fb!!!

nama fb-ku **Athiyyah Aika-chii Adhikaputri**

arigato gozaimasu!!! ^^

**reviu-nya yaaaa!!! ^^  
**


	7. Going to The Festive!

Hai reader!!! *hug*

udah apdet nih!!!

maaf ya, lemot... ^^'a

seminggu ini harus presentasi terus, jadi -sok- sibuk!!!

okelah kalu begito, selamat membaca!!! *mengancungkan jempol ala guru guy*

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto sensei… Saya pinjem dulu yakh charanyaaaa!!! ^^

**oOo You're….. Girl??? oOo**

Story : Aika-chii

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

**oOo Chap 7 oOo**

**oOo Whatever You Are oOo**

**Tok Tok**

"Hei, apa sudah selesai ganti baju—" kata seorang gadis berambut ungu seraya membuka pintu kamarnya. Kata-katanya terpotong ketika melihat gadis berambut pirang serta bola mata warna biru aquamarine sedang bercermin memperhatikan penampilan dirinya kini. "Deidara… Kau…" sambung gadis berambut ungu tadi sambil mendekati sang mata aquamarine. "Ah? Aneh ya Konan?" Jawab gadis berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Dehidrasi, maksud Deidara. Gadis bernama Konan itu langsung membalasnya dengan tepukan dipipi Deidara. "Tentu saja tidak! Cantik sekali malah!". Mendengar jawaban dari teman sekamarnya, muncul aura kebahagiaan yang tidak diucapkan kata-kata. Ia pun tersenyum, "Makasih, ya Konan." seraya memeluk teman dihadapannya itu. "Dei… Dei?! Kamu kenapa? Ka, kamu… Nangis??" Tanya Konan sambil memberontak dari pelukan Deidara. "Ngg… Hiks… Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku sedih… Seakan kita akan berpisah… Huu… Hiks…" Mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut sahabat barunya itu, Konan tersenyum sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Matanya menatap mata aquamarine tersebut dengan pandangan harapan. "Kenapa kita akan berpisah? Dimana dan apapun kamu, aku tetap sahabatmu, kan?". Sang blonde pun mengusap air matanya dan kembali tersenyum. "Eh, ayo, jangan lama-lama, yang lain sudah menunggu." Konan menggenggam erat tangan Deidara dan berjalan menuju….. Resepsi pernikahan Sasori dan Deidara!!!

…

Eh, maaf, sa-salah teks…

…

DUAR! BUM! JEGERR! DUAR! JENG JENG (?)!

…

Maaf, karena Author mengalami luka berat, luka ringan dan luka-lukaan(?) akibat terkena bom milik seseorang yang tidak dikenal, maka jangan tanya kalau lama-lama fic ini jadi semakin gaje. Lanjut ke fic...

…

Maksudnya menuju pintu depan gubuk reyot, ancur, nista, jelek, dan kawan-kawannya, milik organisasi ternama, Akatsuki. Disana terlihat lelaki berpierching yang berada di posisi depan seakan-akan dia ketua dari organisasi ini. Dan beberapa manusia , hewan, tanaman serta boneka lainnya. "Haaah!!! Lama sekali sih?!! Acaranya kan akan dimulai 7 jam lagi(?)!" sewot lelaki berambut putih yang dari tadi mengomel terus menerus. "Sabar napa? Nanti juga kesini! Festivalnya juga kan baru dimulai 7 jam lagi!" Jawab pemuda berkeriput yang wajahnya lebih tua dibandingkan umurnya. "Psst! Daripada itu, lihat tuh, dibawah pohon beringin!" Tunjuk venus flytrap hitam-putih ke pohon beringin yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari markas mereka. Semua anggota yang ada di lokasi tersebut menatap ke tempat yang ditunjuk tanaman kembar tadi. Ternyata disitu terdapat penampakan boneka berambut merah yang memakai jubah hitam motif awan-awan-an merah. "He? Sasori-senpai? Dia sedang apa?" Karena Tobi anak baik, ia berani memulai pembicaraan. "Entahlah… mikirin Dei kali? Diemin ajalah…" Jawab Kakuzu seraya menghitung uang-uang yang dipeganginya selembar demi selembar. Benar juga kata-kata Kakuzu kali ini, pikir para anggota. Akhirnya Sasori yang sedang merana mereka cuekin. Kasihan… Mari karena itu, mari kita samperin boneka yang sedang murung di pohon beringin (?) tersebut…

"Payah banget sih gue… Makin hari makin malang aja nasib gue…" Ucapnya seraya menangisi nasib, tapi dia tidak menangis. Tenang saja, Author kan baik. Tidak akan merusak imej Saso—"HEH??!! Lu baek darimane??!! Nasib gua merana gini gara-gara lu bikin cerita kayak begini siih!!!" Amuknya terhadap sang Author, dengan bodohnya, dia malah mukul-mukul pohon. Dari jauh, Akatsuki sweatdrop. "Err… Apa Saso kepalanya kebentur ya, tadi?" Tanya Kisame kepada partnernya "Kemungkinan besar, kayaknya iya. Liat aja, dia jadi gila gitu mukul-mukulin pohon.". Ya, kembali ke Sasori. Buk buk buk! "Dasar!!!" Amuknya. Tiba-tiba, sepucuk bunga sakura (?) terjatuh dan tepat melewati wajahnya.

Dia pun teringat hari dimana dia menembak Deidara. Tepat saat sinar bulan purnama terpantul di air danau. Tepat ditengah-tengah indahnya badai sakura. Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Semburat merah muncul dari pipi sang gadis. Langkah derap kaki meninggalkannya sendirian. Ya, itulah hal paling menyedihkan di hidupnya. Cinta pertamanya ditolak. "_Eh? Ditolak?! Tunggu, waktu itu dia kan ga bilang apa-apa? itu artinya dia bukannya nolak gua, dong?! Berarti—_" "Hei! Maaf ya lama!!!" Pikirannya terpotong mendengarkan ucapan dari gadis kertas, Konan. "Ah, ga lama banget ko cayang. Cuman 13 menit!" Jawab kekasihnya, ketua organisasi ini, Pein. "Hei, mana Dei?" Tanya Hidan. Konan menoleh kebelakangnya, "Hei, Dei! Kesini! Jangan sembunyi! Ayo!" rujuknya.

Lalu dari balik pintu munculah seorang gadis cantik yang memakai kimono motif melati-nya uang receh 500-an *plak*. Semua mata terpaku padanya. "Ah... Aneh ya?" tanyanya seraya menundukan kepala. "T-ti-tidak! D-dei-senpai cantik, k-kok!" jawab Tobi dengan mode ala Azis Gagap. Zetsu item berbisik pada Zetsu putih. "Psst! Gimana Sasori ga naksir berat! Dia cantik kayak begini!" Zetsu putih membalasnya "Iye!". Sasori beranjak menuju pintu depan karena dia pikir, mereka akan berangkat. "Leader sama, kapan kita berang--" Kata-katanya terpotong melihat kecantikan Deidara. Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata aquamarinenya menatap lekat-lekat bola mata merah milik Sasori. Ketika tersadar dari lamunan mereka, masing-masing dari merka berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Kapan kita berangkat Leader?" Sasori melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Karena semua telah lengkap, kita berangkat sekarang saja. Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat menuju festival.

Bagaimana cara mereka ke festival? Konan numpang di burung tanah liatnya Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi numpang pesawat kertas konan, Zetsu lewat tol dalem tanah (?), Itachi numpang di buaya darat (?) temennya Kisame bareng Kisame (?), sisanya? Karena Kakuzu tidak mau buang uang, Pein dan Hidan terpaksa ikut jalan dengannya.

...

8 jam kemudian

...

"Hosh...hosh... *bruuuk* nyam... phe..." Seorang pria berpierching pingsan tepat dihadapan kekasihnya yang memakai bunya mawar kertas dikepalanya. "Duuh! Pein-kun jangan pingsan disini doong~!" sang gadis memberikan bantuan kepada kekasih tercintanya *ceile*. "Leader! Sepertinya di dalam, festivalnya sudah dimulai!" Lapor Kisame pada leadernya. "Ap...haa??? The... ghaa sheka...lheee.. me... merekhaaa.. mulhaaai dhuuuluuhann... hosh.." Ucap Hidan sambil ngosh-ngoshan. Kenapa ngos-ngosan? Karena dia capek. Kenapa dia capek? Karena dia abis jalan. Kenapa dia jalan? Karena Kakuzu ga mau bayarin ongkos. Kenapa Kakuzu ga mau bayarin ongkos? Karena itulah Kakuzu. "Sudahlah, yang lain sudah duluan tuh. Tinggal kita doang yang diem di gerbang. Ayo buruan." Perintah Kakuzu pada Pein, Hidan, Konan dan Kisame yang masih disitu. "Sebenarnya siapa sih yang ketua?" Tanya Kisame. Semua melirik pada Pein. "Ya, gue." Ucapnya datar tanpa mengurangi kesan narsis. "Sudahlah yang penting rencana kita harus berhasil!" yang lain mengangguk mendengar perkataan Konan. "Osssh!!!".

Mereka pun bergabung ke festival. Tanpa membaca peringatan di spanduk yang berada tepat diatas gerbang.

* * *

**_SELAMAT DATANG di_**

**_FESTIVAL BERGAJE RIA KONOHA_**

**_Peringatan = Yang ada di dalam sini semuany GAJE dan tidak waras, dapat menyebabkan kanker, gangguan pernapas, kerusakan janin, dll. Harap tidak merencanakan apapun dalam festival ini, karena semua rencana yang anda buat pasti akan GAGAL.

* * *

_**

**oOo Chapter 7 End oOo**

ampun aneh bangeth... semakin gaje saja otak saia ini...

maap ya untuk para readers! chap kemarin ma-de banget!!! huaaaa!!!

semoga chap ini dapat menghilangkan kegundahan anda *alah* .

...

...

ga tau mo ngomong apa lagi o.O

udah dulu maennya yah! dadah! muach!!!!! .

*hooooeeeeek*

Arigato Gozaimasu!!!

tidak ada kata telat untuk me-riviuuuu~~~**  
**


End file.
